


Jealous Puppy

by NeverHadThePlot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collars, Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHadThePlot/pseuds/NeverHadThePlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is feeling neglected with Remus spending so much time studying. Remus sets about showing him he is loved. James did not need to know what the dog collar was really for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Puppy

Sirius watched Remus walk through the portrait hole with Lily, laughing at some joke she had shared. He scowled at her as she gave him a hug and went to sit with Marleen. Remus caught his gaze and raised an eyebrow. Sirius tried to smooth his expression, but it was too late. Remus had seen it. The werewolf nodded his head in the direction of their dorm and walked towards it, not even looking back to see if Sirius was following, he knew he would.

Sirius sighed and pulled himself from the chair, following his boyfriend. After checking there was no one in the dorm, Remus locked the door and cast a silencing charm so no one would hear them.

“Scowling again, Puppy?” Remus asked, turning to face Sirius and putting his hands in his cardigan pockets, that eyebrow ever presently raised.

Sirius bit his lip and shrugged, butterflies fluttering through his stomach. Remus nodded at a spot on the floor in front of him, “sit.”

Sirius knelt at his feet, his head bowed. Remus sat on the bed, spreading his knees so Sirius was between them and ran a hand through his hair, “explain.”

“You were with Evans again,” Sirius mumbled, and the hand stopped.

“Lily and I are just friends, you know that.”

Sirius nodded, “you just spend a lot of time with her, is all.”

“Ah,” Remus said, resuming the petting. “Is Puppy feeling neglected?”

A small whine left Sirius’s throat as he nodded and Remus chuckled. “I guess we’ll have to see about that, huh?”

Sirius looked up at Remus hopefully and the werewolf smiled at him, “get your collar?” Sirius grinned and crawled under his bed to get at his trunk. The collar had been Remus’ idea; he’d given it to Sirius as a Christmas present. James had howled with laughter as he had promptly turned into Padfoot and allowed Remus to attach it. James hadn’t understood what it really meant. Sirius pulled out the red collar and returned to his position kneeling between Remus’ legs. He ran a finger over the inscription ‘Padfoot, if found return to RJL’ before handing it over and exposing his neck.

Remus ran a hand down his exposed throat and Sirius shivered, “You remember what this means, Puppy?” the werewolf asked as he fit the leather snugly to his throat.

“I’m yours.”

“Yes,” Remus agreed, “What else?” he prompted, as if he were one of their teachers.

“You’ll always take care of me. I’m important to you.”

“You are the most important person in my life Pads,” Remus said softly, cupping his face with his hands, stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs. Sirius melted at the contact, responding eagerly when Remus leant down to kiss him.

Remus stood up smoothly and pulled Sirius up with him. They continued to kiss, slowly removing articles of one another’s clothing. “Now, I think someone needs reminding of that promise we made.” Remus said once they were both fully unclothed, “What do you think Puppy?”

Sirius shivered, “Yes Sir.”

Remus smiled at the honorific, he’d never asked that Sirius call him that, but it sent a warm tingly feeling to the pit of his stomach. He kissed his pup again, gently guiding him to lay on the bed where he could show him just how much he was loved.

…

James and Peter walked in some time later to see the two boys curled up together on Remus’ bed, Sirius’ eyes drooping, looking very much like a sleepy puppy. James paused at the end of the bed.

“Why is Sirius wearing Padfoot’s collar?”

Sirius’ eyes shot open, his cheeks flushing furiously red. “We were just-” he spluttered, but Remus stopped him by placing a hand on his knee.

“Padfoot needed reminding that people care about him.”

James frowned, “You alright Pads?”

“Sure Prongs, never better,” he said brightly, his cheeks still furiously red as he wished he had let Remus take it off earlier. Or that doing it himself wouldn’t break his promise, that he trusted Remus implicitly to look after him whilst he was wearing it.

“Uh-huh,” James said, raising an eyebrow. Remus just smirked as his boyfriend squirmed under Prongs’ scrutiny, then outright laughed as realisation dawned on James’ horrified face, “Oh my God! That is way more than I ever needed to know about your sex life!” He flailed about and covered his eyes.

“What?” Peter asked, ever oblivious.

“Really Padfoot?” James asked once he’d recovered a little, deciding to settle on amused rather than horrified, “you’re the bottom?”

“You thought I would be?” Remus asked, finding the whole thing amusing as Sirius squirmed by his side.

“Well-” James began to say as Sirius burst out, “He’s a werewolf. An Alpha. C’mon Prongs.”

“Huh,” James said again, and then smirked, “So does that mean you have to do everything Moony says?”

“You already knew that,” Sirius responded, rolling his eyes.

“Oh no,” James said, holding his hands up, “I thought it was just your pathetic crush making you do everything he said, I didn’t know you were doing it willingly.”

“Shut up,” Sirius said, throwing a pillow at his best friend. “At least my crush wanted me back.”

James leapt at him, pulling him onto the floor and the two of them rolled around play fighting. Remus watched in amusement, but decided to make Sirius pay for the last comment, unrequited love wasn’t fun.

“Padfoot,” He said in his command voice. Sirius stopped immediately, giving James the upper hand to roll them over and pin him. He stopped struggling long enough to look at Remus, “You know that wasn’t very nice, you should apologize to James.”

Sirius whined, giving Moony the puppy-dog eyes. Remus raised that damn eyebrow again. Sirius huffed out a breath, “Fine, I’m sorry Prongs, I’m sure Evans will come round eventually.”

James grinned and Remus nodded, “Good boy.”

Sirius flushed and James started laughing again, “Oh, this is going to be fun.” He leapt to his feet and looked to Remus, “What else does he do?”

Remus rolled his eyes, “he’s your friend, not a toy.” Sirius still hadn’t moved from the floor, Remus could see him putting his shields slowly up, “C’mere Puppy,” he said fondly. Sirius rose to his feet slowly, walking to the bed with his head hanging down, “you know he’s just playing,” Remus said gently, pulling him into a hug on the bed.  
James’ laughter fell away at the vulnerability he suddenly saw in Sirius, “Yeah Pads, I was just playing. Sorry if I upset you.”

“S’okay,” Sirius said, snuggling into Remus’ embrace.

“Do you want me to take it off now?” Remus asked, stroking a hand through Sirius’ hair.

“Can I keep it on, just for a bit longer?” He looked up at him with pleading eyes, he saw no reason to hide, now that James knew. He knew he wouldn’t tell anyone.

“As long as you want.” Remus promised, placing a kiss to his forehead. Sirius smiled and snuggled into his embrace once again.

Remus resumed stroking his hair and met James’ curious gaze.

“You know what he’s like. He thinks too much, worries, he can’t relax. This is just a way for him to let go. He doesn’t have to make decisions for a while.”

“That actually sounds kinda nice,” James said.

Remus smiled, “yeah, it is.”

“Is it not stressful for you? Being the one in control?”

“No. It’s a relief. Padfoot actually doing as he’s told.” He laughed and James laughed too.

“I can still hear you, you know.” Sirius mumbled into his neck, annoyed.

“Sorry Puppy,” Remus said warmly, kissing the crown of his head, “Go to sleep.” After a few minutes of quiet in the dorm Padfoot was doing just that.

“It’s a miracle,” James whispered from his own bed, “I can never get him to shut up.”

Remus just grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the rights to Harry Potter


End file.
